Danny McLain
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU What if Jack and Maddie Fenton built the ghost portal a bit earlier and five year old Danny Fenton was turned half ghost? What if his parents didn't believe him and runaway to the ghost zone where he meet Ember? What if the ghost pop star diva decided to raise the young halfa?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey Danny Phantom Fans, this is my first attempt on making a fanfic for this story and I want to see if you guys will like it and all.**

**True I do like DannyXEmber stories but there is not much that Ember raised Danny so I was like what the heck I will try it and all.**

**I hope you guys like it as I did when I was typing it and all.**

**Summary: What if Jack and Maddie Fenton built the ghost portal a bit earlier and five year old Danny Fenton was turned half ghost? What if his parents didn't believe him and runaway to the ghost zone where he meet Ember? What if the ghost pop star diva decided to raise the young halfa?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy everyone.**

-Ghost Zone-

Ember McLain was returning to her realm when she heard a small cry not too far. She looked around until she spotted a young boy with silver hair and had a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here by yourself?" asked Ember as she lowered herself to the boy's level. The small child looked up and Ember noticed his eye color was green but she could see the hurt and pain inside of him.

The child bit his lip "I…I…mommy and daddy didn't want me anymore. T-They say I was not their son anymore so I-I came in here but now I am all alone."

Ember frown before sitting next to the boy and rubbed his back as she was trying to comfort him the best she can. "Hey come one kid, that's not true. I'm here right? So you are not alone."

The small child smiled before leaning over to Ember side. "You're warm."

Ember laughed "That's because I have a fire core. My name is Ember, what's your name?"

"It's Danny."

"Well Danny, would you like to come with me? I have enough room in my place" said Ember. Danny smiled before nodding his head.

"Great let's go babypop" said Ember before realizing something. "Hey can you fly yet?"

Danny looked down before shaking his head. Ember laughed a bit before picking up Danny and shifted him to her right side.

"Hey it's alright babypop" said Ember. "I will teach you how to if not I think my boyfriend will, if of course he is not hunting."

"Hunting?" asked Danny.

Ember started explaining who was her boyfriend, Skulker the supposed great ghost hunter and collector. "I don't think so as he can't find the remote at all!"

Danny would laugh while Ember was telling stories about the time how she was able to surprise her supposed strong boyfriend one time or when she was able to beat him a few times.

When they reached to her realm, Danny had fallen asleep. Ember smiled a bit before shaking her head and placed him at the couch and covered him with a clean blanket.

She started at him for a while before heading to her small kitchen and made something for both of them. Ember looked back at Danny with a few doubt thoughts in mind.

'_What if I am not a good guardian? I don't have any experience of taking care of a toddler…hell I don't like babysitting Youngblood that much and he is my little brother for crying out loud?!'_

Though when she looked back at the young ghost child, she gave a small smiled before finishing up dinner for the both of them.

'_I always want to raise a child' _thought Ember a bit happily before frowning. _'What is Skulker going to think of this? Is he even ready to become a father yet?'_

Ember shook her negative thoughts away as she was finished up dinner before waking up Danny. She picked him up and placed him on her lap as she didn't have anything for Danny to seat.

Danny smiled happily as he was eating his food. "This is really good Ember!"

"You're welcome babypop" said Ember before smirking. _'Ha bet that Skulker! Someone does enjoy my cooking!'_

When they finished, Ember noticed it was getting bit late and saw that Danny was falling asleep once again on her lap. "Come on babypop, it's time to get some shut eye for tomorrow is a new day."

Danny just nodded before leaning over at Ember. The pop star ghost smiled before heading to her room and placed Danny on the bed before tucking him in.

She washed the dishes and made sure no one was near her realm before heading off to bed herself. "Night Danny" said Ember softly.

-Next Day, Skulker's Island-

"What?!"

Ember had to cover Danny's ears as Skulker was shouting loudly. She bends down to Danny "Hey babypop, why don't you play around here while I talk to my boyfriend?"

Danny nodded slowly before heading to the forest and was looking around. Ember got up and glared at Skulker with such anger.

"Look this kid has no place to go as his own parents kicked him out to the ghost zone so I suggest that you calm down before I burn you into a crisp" warned Ember as her hair was getting a bit bigger.

"W-Wait you just caught me off guard that is all" said Skulker. "But do you really think we are ready to take care of a child? I mean I know it's been your dream to be a mother and all."

Ember sighs "I know…but I can't help it becoming attached to him already. I feel…I feel that it is my duty now to take care of this little one."

"I guess I know what you mean" said Skulker before he had to duck just in time when an ecto-blast came out of nowhere. "Who throw that?!"

"S-Sorry i-it just came out of my hand" said Danny as he ran towards them.

You throw that?" said Skulker in disbelief.

Danny nodded slowly before sobbing a bit. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to honest."

Ember looked at the small boy before smirking towards her boyfriend. "I say Skulker but I think this child just bested you on element of surprise."

Skulker frowns before looking over at Danny. He sure looks like a whelp but he just fired a powerful ecto-blast that could have knocked him out.

'_I could teach him onto becoming the next great hunter like myself'_ thought Skulker before smiling. "Alright he can stay with us; I did want to have a family anyway."

Ember smiled before picking up Danny who was still sobbing.

"Hey no harms done babypop, you just got to learn how to control your ghost powers that's all" said Ember before cuddling. "Don't you worry we will take good care of you little one."

"So…in a way, you two are my new mommy and daddy?" wondered Danny.

Skulker and Ember nodded their heads. Danny smiled happily and hugged Ember tightly.

"I have the coolest new parents in the ghost zone!" said Danny happily before looking over at Skulker. "Are you going to teach me how to fight?"

"But of course child" said Skulker. "I will not have no child of mine being weak, what do you take me for? A stuff teddy bear?!"

Danny shook his head before laying his head over Ember's shoulder. "Me tried mommy."

"Um alright let's – ah why don't you sleep here at the couch while I go help daddy clean a bit of his place" said Ember. Danny nodded before falling asleep within seconds.

-Amity Park, Fentonworks-

'_Where could he be?'_ thought Maddie Fenton as she was looking at a picture of her youngest son, Danny. It's been over a month since her son disappeared and no trace has been found about his whereabouts.

Her husband, Jack and daughter, Jazz was currently with the police office to see if there were any leads.

Maddie sighs before realizing that they placed a video camera all over their house. She quickly went upstairs and looked through the videos to see if there were any clues about her precious baby.

She found the video that dated about a month ago. The video started where Jack and herself showed their young son the ghost portal that they just finished building.

"_What do you thing Danny?" asked Jack excitedly. "In about a few minutes, we will be opening a portal to the ghost zone."_

"_Jack did you make sure everything is correct this time? I don't want another accident that happened in college" said Maddie. Jack nodded "But of course Maddie – let's get this baby started!"_

_Young Danny looked over to the big open hole on the wall but when his father activated the switch, the only thing it did was to give out a few sparks._

_Jack disappointedly walked away while Maddie shook her head before looking down at her son. "Danny, don't be here too long while I go calm down your father, ok?"_

_Danny nodded his head "Ok mommy, I wouldn't be here long as Jazz promised me that she will read me a story soon."_

_Maddie smiled before walking up the stairs. That's when young Danny looked over at the portal before going over to the jumpsuits and grabbed his own._

_He made a face on seeing his father's face on it before ripping it off. Danny put on the white and black jumpsuit before stepping inside the hole._

Maddie widen her eyes on what she is seeing. Her baby boy went inside the portal?

She continued watching when she noticed the portal started flashing green and there was a screaming of pain. It only lasted for a few minutes until a young boy with silver hair and was wearing a black and white jumpsuit that came out.

He opened his eyes and she could faintly see they were glowing green. That's when he started to cry for his mommy and daddy.

_Danny was crying as he was hurting everywhere but he knows his mommy and daddy will make it better. They always do._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" shouted Danny as he was flickering in and out being visible. That's when Maddie and Jack came running to see what was hurting their son._

_Danny smiled a bit on seeing his parents but before he can do anything, his parents were pointing their weapons towards him._

"_How did you get in here you ghost boy?!" shouted Jack._

_Danny widens his eyes before shaking his head. "I'm not a ghost daddy. It's me Danny."_

_Maddie had disgust face "Liar ghost boy! My son has black hair and blue eyes!"_

_Danny had a confuse look before looking over at mirror not too far from him and gasped on what he saw. He had white hair and glowing green eyes._

_He turned to his parents "Please it's me Danny, your son! It's really me! Please mommy you have to believe me!"_

_Maddie glared at him "I will not believe a word on what you say ghost boy!"_

_Danny had a panic look on his face before turning over to the working portal. He turned back to his parents before running over to the ghost zone._

"_Come back here you ghost punk!" shouted Jack._

Maddie pause the video as she started to sob. The ghost boy was really her son and she didn't believe him. "Oh Danny…what have I done?"

-Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island-

"Look daddy! I am flying – oh ouch" said Danny as he was floating a bit before fallen on his butt. Skulker chuckled a bit before picking up the small ghost.

"You're getting there child but it will take a while for you to master it along with your other powers" said Skulker as he placed Danny over his shoulders.

"How long will that take daddy?" wondered Danny.

"It depends child but I will say for you…around a month or so" replied Skulker. Danny smiled happily before fallen asleep onto Skulker's head.

Skulker entered his house where he spotted Ember making lunch for all of them. He placed Danny to his room and tucked him in before heading to the kitchen.

"Where did you learn to cook better?" asked Skulker before getting hit on the head.

"I have been practicing Skulker and unlike some dipsticks, Danny has been a great help on helping me with some pointers" said Ember. "Where is Danny?"

"The little tyke fell asleep as we were heading back here" said Skulker. "Place him to his room to rest until lunch is ready."

"Alright – oh that reminds me, I have to introduce Danny to Youngblood" said Ember before making a face. "Oh I will do that later this week I guess but definitely have to introduce him to Kitty."

"Just make sure that Johnny punk doesn't get any funny ideas with Danny" said Skulker.

"I know that Skulker" said Ember. "But I know for sure that Johnny will view him as a little brother while Kitty will adore him to his afterlife."

Skulker chuckles "I say I think being cute has its advantage…he is going to be a lady's killer when he is older."

Ember snorted "Like I am going to let any of those ghost girls date my son. They have to pass my test in strength."

"True though there are hardly any children around Danny's age" said Skulker. "That maybe a problem…Youngblood may look like a kid but he died when he was only 7 before I did" said Ember as she placed the chicken on the table.

"Go and wake up Danny" said Ember. Skulker nodded and headed to his adopted son's room.

He returned with a half asleep Danny who was rubbing his tired eyes but the moment he saw the chicken, he smiled happily. "Yay chicken my favorite!"

Ember and Skulker laughed a bit before enjoying their meal with their adopted son.

**-Break Line-**

**Next Chapter: It will take place nine years later and Danny will finally be seeing the human world for the first time as it will be his first hunt with his father, Skulker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: …oh bloody hell! I never thought that this story will get this popular!**

**I was shocked to see the views and so many people adding it to their faves and alerts, I thank you all very so much!**

**To those who reviewed: Windstorm-5, Spidey2, Invader Johnny, rebfan90, three guest and guest of honor, I thank you for you reviews.**

**Windstorm-5 & Spidey2: I am glad you are enjoying it so far and I hope you like this chapter as well**

**Invader Johnny: I thank you for those points and I believe I have read one of your stories one time which was not bad as well. I was thinking this idea for some time now for Ember to raise Danny as there are with Vlad or other people but not much with Ember so why not, right?**

**Rebfan90: I thank you and yes let's see how being a father makes Skulker become hehe**

**(1) Guest: haha I am not planning on stopping and thank you so much**

**Guest of honor: You my good sir had very good points that I seem to have forgotten…you will find out about Danny being a halfa in this chapter and about Vlad…you just have to wait and see now as you just reminded me about that, enjoy**

**(2) Guest: Yes Danny is still a halfa and you will find out a little about his history in this chapter and thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**(3) Guest: 'blushes' out of all of my reviews yours make me happy hehe hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: What if Jack and Maddie Fenton built the ghost portal a bit earlier and five year old Danny Fenton was turned half ghost? What if his parents didn't believe him and runaway to the ghost zone where he meet Ember? What if the ghost pop star diva decided to raise the young halfa?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy everyone and Happy New Years to you all!**

-Ghost Zone, 9 years later-

"Hurry up Danny! Youngblood is waiting for us!" shouted a girl with flaming red and orange hair who was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with orange boots and gloves.

"I'm coming Syrinx and relax we will get there in time" said Danny as he adjusted his goggles. He was wearing a jumpsuit that was black, green and white.

He had his collar green, had a vest that was white in the middle with a D logo on his chest and green trimmings. His sleeves were white and black and had gloves that were green and white. He had a silver belt around his waist that had a green circle in the middle. He had his crystal and white guitar hanging behind him. Lastly downward were black and white like his sleeves and his boots were white and green just like his gloves.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him as you are his nephew but what about me?!" said Syrinx dramatically. Danny laughed "Ok I take the blame as to why we are late ok."

"Fine – oh is it true that you are going to the human world with your father?" asked Syrinx.

Danny nodded "You bet as dad believes it's time for me to finally test me to see if I am ready to hunt on my own."

"Best of luck Danny but I already know that you will pass easily" said Syrinx. "You are the son of the great ghost hunter and collector."

Danny stopped before looking down "Syrinx, remember I was adopted."

The flaming ghost girl turned around before looking down. "I-I'm sorry…I forgot as you do tend to act just like them sometimes. Heck it's like you were their birth child."

Danny sighs "I know but…everyone knows that I am adopted. My mother has a fire core while my father has a mechanical body to capture the loss ghost in the human world. I on the other hand have an ice core and-and half human."

"I see what you mean but no one is judging you at all" said Syrinx. "I mean you do have Ember's green eyes which why some ghost believe you are their offspring."

"Right but since that day when it was revealed I was a halfa, half of the ghosts in the ghost zone gets me a look that just weird" said Danny.

"Well that's because you are still the son of Skulker and Ember" said Syrinx before making a face. "And no one wants to mess with them…mostly Ember. I recall when you turned to you human half and some ghosts was about to attack you, it was Ember that got to their faces and blast them using her guitar while Skulker made sure you were alright."

"True…I thought that dad was going to catch me or something as I heard being a halfa is quite rare in the ghost zone" said Danny.

Syrinx laughs "He may be the greatest ghost hunter but he raised you as his own son so I don't think so Danny."

Danny smiled "Yea I guess now come on before Youngblood throws a temper as we are already late."

Syrinx pales before grabbing hold onto Danny's hand. "Well what are you waiting for?!"

-Amity Park, Fentonworks-

"I'm home" said Jazz as she entering to her home. The teenager entered into the kitchen to see her mother looking at a picture of a young boy with black hair and blue eyes.

Jazz sighs sadly. It's been over nine years that her baby brother went missing and no one knows of his whereabouts except for them that is.

Her mother told them that she saw in the tape video that the ghost boy appeared in their home nine years ago was Danny. Whatever happened caused to Danny to become a ghost so was it possible that he was still human.

Ever since that day, they have been going over the ghost zone and trying to find Danny but so far no luck. They still continue to have a missing poster at the police office incase Danny shows up out of nowhere.

"Oh mom" said Jazz before going upstairs but instead heading to her room, she went to her brother's room that has been untouched for the past nine years.

Jazz sit down at the small bed that had a star cover blanket and spaceships. The teen looked around as she can recall the time that her little brother would ask her if she can play with him.

"_Jazz come on; let's go play this one next!"_

"_Jazz can you read me this book please?"_

"_Jazz I want to become an astronaut when I grow up!"_

Jazz sobbed quietly "Oh Danny…I hope that we can find you soon. We've all missed you so terribly. You have no idea how much mom and dad have changed over the years."

"They used to hunt ghost so they can rip it apart molecule by molecule but now all they do is send them back to the ghost zone. They do that in case they find you and wouldn't hurt you" said Jazz quietly.

She continued to stay at her brother's room for another few minutes until heading her own room and started working on her homework.

-Night time-

"Alright Danny, you will be patrolling this area while I go over there" said Skulker as he showed a map of Amity Park to his son. "Any questions?"

Danny shook his head "No dad besides the fact that if we don't make it in time for dinner, mom is going to kill us."

"Cheeky brat" said Skulker. "Meet me here in about 3 hours and be careful as there are human ghost hunters that live around this area as well."

"Roger dad" said Danny before flying off to his first assignment. Skulker shook his head before flying to his direction.

Danny landed next to a restaurant that was called Nasty Burger before transforming into his human half. His hair turned black and his eyes changed to blue and his clothes changed into a simple black jacket, a green shirt, white pants, a silver belt and black shoes.

He had his guitar behind him before placing it in front.

"Alright low life ghost, let's see if you can escape this" said Danny as he started playing his guitar. It was a smooth tone as it traveled all around.

Not too far from him where he was, a boy and a girl were walking to the Nasty Burger when they heard the strange melody.

"Tucker do you hear that?"

"Yea I do but where is it coming from?"

"I am not sure but I am going to find out!"

"Wait for me Sam!"

The two teens ran behind the Nasty Burger where they spotted a boy that was playing his guitar.

"Oh it's just a boy playing with his guitar" said Sam before noticing something familiar about the boy. "Wait…I think I have seen him somewhere before."

Tucker was panting tiredly as he looked up at Sam. "W-Where have you seen him Sam? I don't recall seen him at school."

"No Tucker, years ago around kindergarten" said Sam before gasping on what she saw. "T-Tucker there ghost coming this way!"

"Aw man likes get out of here" said Tucker but was putted back by Sam. "And leave him by himself to the ghost, come on we have to help him" said Sam as she dragged Tucker.

They were about shout to Danny when they noticed that he was smirking.

"Just too easy" said Danny before turning something on his guitar. "You slime balls are too easy to foul."

Sam and Tucker saw Danny string his guitar and a green fist came out of nowhere and hit three ghosts knocking them to the ground.

Danny then throws some kind of box at them where it became a cage surrounding the three ghosts. "Not bad for my first time, I bet dad will be overjoyed to have some of you guys as decorations."

Danny looked down at his watch before sighing "I better head our meeting spot as I don't want to be late."

He walked over at the cage before snapping his fingers which caused the cage to shrink down to pocket size. Danny picked it up before transforming into his ghost half.

That's when he heard gasping onto his left.

Danny turned to see a girl with short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and was wearing black tank top with a purple oval in the center and a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple stocking and black combat boots and a boy with glasses that had a long sleeve yellow shirt, a black belt, green cargo pants and brown boots and was wearing a red beret.

The three stared at each other before Danny started to back away before turning invisible and soar away from them.

Sam and Tucker had their mouth open as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"D-Did you just saw that Sam?" asked Tucker as he couldn't believe it. Sam nodded before gasping where she saw him before.

She grabbed Tucker's hand and dragged him towards her house.

"Sam! What's going on?"

It didn't take that long when they reached her house. She opened the door and dashed to her room and started to look at her bookcase.

"Where is it? I know I had it – ah there it is!" said Sam before taking out an old yearbook. She opened the book before looking over the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"There see! I know why he looked so familiar to me" said Sam as she showed her techno friend the page. Tucker saw it was their kindergarten class and right at the far left was a young boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Danny Fenton…didn't he disappeared like nine years ago" said Tucker. Sam nodded "He did but no one knows why as his parents just say he just disappeared."

"But that boy we just saw…do you think that he might be Danny?" said Tucker.

"I am not too sure Tuck but if he is then that means we've found the Fenton's missing son" said Sam before frowning. "The question is…why did he capture those ghosts in the first place?"

"Who knows but do you think we should tell the Fenton's about this?" wondered Tucker.

Sam shook her head "I don't think so as we have no idea if he truly is Danny or not. The best thing is that if we see him again, we have to make sure to ask."

"But you saw what he can do! He has like superpowers or something" said Tucker.

"No not superpowers…ghost powers Tucker" said Sam before placing the book back to her bookshelf. "Come on maybe we can find him still."

Tucker nodded before following his friend.

Meanwhile Danny was lying onto his back at a building roof as he was exhausted. Never did he soar that fast before but he didn't want to know if those people were there to hurt him or something.

Danny got up before looking around to see if the close was clear.

Nothing happen as minutes tick by and Danny let out a huge relief. Danny smiled before making sure the ghosts he caught were still with him before going to meet his father to the meeting spot.

Suddenly he heard something not too far from him and quickly turned intangible and hid behind a trash bin. Danny raised his head to see two guys in white and what it looks like they have captured a stray ghost.

"Capture success; let's take him for questioning and maybe a few experiments on him."

"Roger" said the other guys before they entered to their car and drove away.

Danny waited before making himself visible again. "Well now I know dad was right about human ghost hunters…I best warn Johnny if he plans on coming out here for a while."

With that Danny left and headed to meet with his father.

-Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island-

"Ember the kid has talent" said Skulker with proud. "Not only he was successful but he managed to catch three ghosts – granted they were not high level but having caught three is not bad for a first timer!"

Ember looked at him "Oh yes and you think you are the one that taught to be that strong, right?"

"But of course, who else?" said Skulker before getting hit by the head with Ember's pink guitar. "You idiot! I have been training him and don't forget that Frostbite as well!" snapped Ember.

"Hey who you calling in idiot!" snapped Skulker.

"Let's see the dipstick that is right in front of me or the dipstick that can't find the TV remote!" shouted Ember back.

While Ember and Skulker were arguing as usual, Danny and Youngblood were on the couch while eating popcorn as they watched the fight.

"Who do you think will win this time?" asked Youngblood.

"Mom hands down for sure" said Danny. "Besides since when does dad win at anything that mom throws at him?"

"Mm you do have a point there – ouch!" said Youngblood as he covered his eyes. "It's a good thing that Skulker has a mechanical body if not that would have hurt big time."

"I hear yea and mom used her guitar this time – oh by the way, any chances of you going to the human world anytime soon?" said Danny.

"Mm not just yet, why do you ask?" wondered Youngblood.

"Oh well I spotted two humans that were ghost hunters and it looks like they have pretty good equipment to hurt us" replied Danny.

"Thanks for the warning mate…do you think we should stop them or let them continue?" said Youngblood.

Danny thought for a moment as Cujo decided to lie down next to him. "I want to see how far this can go on for then we can stop…besides how many times mom has beat dad already?"

"Mm good point and I believe…100 times now or was it 200. You know it's kind of hard when you lost count after lots of wins, don't you agree?" said Youngblood.

Danny laughed before seeing Ember stringing her guitar at Skulker who was sent flying to the wall that broke and right to a tree.

"Um I may have gone a bit overboard" said Ember.

"Mom you have gone overboard when you used your guitar and hit him to the place that no man should feel pain…even though he has a mechanical body" said Danny.

Ember sighs "I guess you're right but anyway, get your father as dinner is about to start. Well Johnny and Kitty be joining us today?"

"I believe so but they will be running late as Johnny said he had some 'stuff' to work on or something" replied Danny before helping his father up.

"Alright then" said Ember before looking over at the damaged wall. "Skulker you better fix that wall again!"

"Sometimes I always wonder why I am with her" murmured Skulker.

Danny laughed "Cause you know you love her and she can sometimes kick your butt."

Skulker sighs "I hated it when you point the obvious…come on let's fix the wall before she damages the place more."

Danny laughed before helping his father rebuild the wall…again.

**-Break Line-**

**Next chapter: Danny once again goes out hunting with his father but this time he met a few humans. Who was this Jazz person? Why did she look a bit familiar? Who are those human ghost hunters in white? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: O.o (random words) so much reviews!**

**Ok I am sorry for it took this long to update as I was taking care of my mother as she been sick for now at least 3 weeks and recently I have been trying to find a job.**

**Also…my blasted laptop got these pop ads out of nowhere so I can barely be the internet for a few seconds only for a pop up comes up and takes me out of the site I was at.**

**I will try my best to find a way to fix this problem as soon as possible. So for the time being updates in all stories will be slow, I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, I would like to thank those who faved and/ alerted this story. Those who reviewed: killer of the light, 13BlueBananas, rebfan90, windstorm-5, fusioninferno, Invader Johnny, Spidey2, EI0ndon, Shadow, Guest, Guest of honor (2 times), Anime Buddha, Guest and Wishfull-star – I thank you all.**

**killer of the light: oh you will find out soon enough**

**13BlueBananas: now I don't want to sound rude but first off, the OC is my beta reader's not mine. Second off, there are some people that could have amazing memory that can look back since when they were little children example like my friends I have and lastly, this is how I picture the storyline would be go as so please don't be like that.**

**Just be glad that it was not my beta reader giving you the comment if not…boy she would be using some pretty words to you…**

**rebfan90: I am glad you enjoy it as it was a last minute input of the fight with Ember and Skulker**

**windstorm-5: I am glad you love it so far and hope you enjoy this one was well**

**fusioninferno: random idea I thought of and I will**

**Invader Johnny: haha remember who is raising him**

**Spidey2: thanks and I will!**

**EI0ndon: haha thank you and I hope I got your username right**

**Shadow: haha glad you love it so far as well and hope you enjoy this one as well**

**Guest: 'blushes' oh my now I feel a bit guilty for making you wait for so long**

**Guest of honor (2 times): haha your review had me laugh so much! But I am sorry it took this long to update and the 'sir' thing well…I say that to anybody so it was not really a guess if you were a boy or a girl…a mermaid that can fly mm**

**Anime Buddha: thanks**

**Guest: thanks and sorry for the wait**

**Wishfull-star: I thank you and here you**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: What if Jack and Maddie Fenton built the ghost portal a bit earlier and five year old Danny Fenton was turned half ghost? What if his parents didn't believe him and runaway to the ghost zone where he meet Ember? What if the ghost pop star diva decided to raise the young halfa?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy everyone.**

-Amity Park, Casper High-

Sam and Tucker were heading to their class when they spotted Jazz Fenton coming out of the library. Sam pulled Tucker to the side and whispered "I think we should tell her at least."

"I don't know Sam as we don't know if that boy we really saw was Danny Fenton" said Tucker. "I don't want to give her false hope."

Sam looked down "You do have a point…which means we have to find him again."

"And if we don't find him?" asked Tucker.

"Then we keep looking Tuck" said Sam. "If there is a high possible chance that is Danny then we will be reuniting a family back together!"

"I guess so" said Tucker before grinning. "Hey if he is Danny then do you think we can be his friends? I mean you got to admit having ghost powers is pretty neat."

"Yea that is neat" said Sam. "Come on let's go see if Jazz can help us out on find him again."

"How can she help us?" wondered Tucker.

"Hello Tuck, her parents are professional ghost hunters" said Sam as she started to walk to the older teen. "Jazz wait up for a moment!"

Jazz turned around to see two younger teens coming towards her. "Yes?"

"Do you have a minute?" said Sam.

Jazz looked at her before nodded. Sam and Tucker took her to an unused hallway and made sure no one would be listening to them.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" wondered Jazz.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before turning to Jazz. "It's about your brother, Danny."

-Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island-

"We're off Ember" shouted Skulker.

"You better be back with Danny Skulker and this time don't let him go hunting by himself" snapped Ember before smiling at her son. "You watch were you are going babypop and get those lame ghosts that your father wants to display."

Danny laughed "I will mom and don't worry I will be fine, promise."

Ember looked him "Like you promised that you wouldn't go with Johnny and cause chaos with Technus just for a little prank."

Danny slapped his face "That was one time mom and besides that old geezer deserve it!"

Ember laughed "I guess you right…just came back safe, ok?"

Danny smiled "I will, let's go dad!"

Skulker nodded before the two took off of the island to find an opening to the human world.

-Amity Park, night-

"Any sign of him?" asked Jazz.

"Not in my end, what about you Tucker?" asked Sam from her headset.

"Negative Sam – wait I see a bunch of ghost heading towards the park" said Tucker.

"Roger meet you guys there" said Jazz before driving to the park. When they got there, at the fountain was a boy with black hair that was playing a soft melody in his guitar.

"Is…Is that him?" asked Jazz softly.

Sam and Tucker nodded.

"That's him alright" said Sam. "Come on let's go over there before he disappear on us again."

Jazz and Tucker nodded.

Meanwhile Danny was just finishing his hunt when he saw the same teens from last night but this time they were with a girl that had long orange hair with a blue hairband, a long black shirt, and little blue pants.

Danny stepped backwards but before he could fly away, Jazz grabbed his hand.

"Wait please can we talk?" begged Jazz.

Danny bites his lip before nodding. "What do you want to talk about?"

"First let's introduce our self. My name is Jasmine Fenton but everyone calls me Jazz for short."

"I'm Sam Manson, pleasure to meet you."

"Tucker Foley at your service."

Danny smiled a bit "Danny McLain, nice to meet you all but the question is what you want to talk to me about? I mean you guys are human while I am a ghost."

"We want to ask you what do you remember when you were younger?" asked Sam.

Danny looks confused. "Why do you want to know?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before looking over at Jazz. Her hands were shaking and she was biting her lips.

"We…We just want to know that's all" said Jazz softly.

Danny thought for a moment "Green…I remember seeing a lot of green and pain all over my body. Suddenly there are some shouting and before I know it I was alone in the ghost zone where my mom found me and took me in."

Jazz had tears in her eyes and before Danny can do anything, she was hugging him.

Danny stood there in shock. "H-Hey, are you alright Jazz?"

Jazz pulled away from the hug "My parents were showing my little brother their first admit of making a ghost portal. When it didn't work, they left my brother alone at the lab and before I know it, there was a scream and I saw my parents go to the lab to make sure Danny was ok."

"I heard more shouting and I went down there to peek what was going on. There in the room was my parents pointing their ghost weapons at a young boy with silver hair and glowing green eyes. The ghost boy told my parents that he was their son but they didn't believe him and told him to return to the ghost zone where he belongs."

"Before he left, I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on but back then I didn't believe that ghost exist until that day. I ran back upstairs to go find Danny to tell him what happen but when I didn't find him…I know that the ghost boy was you."

"It was after a month that my mom had some common sense to look at the video tape to see what happen down at the lab…mom was devastated to find out that the ghost boy was really you. She felt like a horrible mother and was determined to find you once again even if you are half a ghost."

Once Jazz was finished, Danny was in shock along with Sam and Tucker.

"I…I have to go" said Danny but noticed that Jazz was holding onto him.

"Can…Can I see you again? Please" ask Jazz in hope.

"Um…I guess um look this is a bit overwhelming for me" said Danny. "I will try to visit you here at the park the next time I came here."

Jazz smiled before handing him some Fenton headphone set. "Use this to let me know."

Danny looked down at the headset before smiling. "Sure – oh crud! I better get going as I need to meet my dad soon."

"I understand Danny" said Jazz. "And don't worry your secret is safe with me Danny."

"And us! Don't forget about us!" said Tucker while Sam shook her head.

Danny laughed "You know you're funny…mm I wouldn't mind hanging out with you two."

"Not much ghost around your age I bet" said Sam.

"Pretty much as I am the only young ghost right now in the ghost zone" said Danny. "I mean sure there is Youngblood and Syrinx but they died back around the 1900s."

"As would be suspected" said Sam. "Ghost can't really age anymore after their deaths."

"Oh some can age but it's a really slow process" said Danny.

"Mm interesting" said Jazz. "You better get going before my parents come to do their rounds around here."

Danny nodded before soar up to the air. "Bye guys."

The three waved as they watched Danny fly away.

Sam looked over at Jazz "Are you really going to keep it a secret from your parents?"

Jazz looked down "I know is wrong as my parents have been trying to find him for so long but…Danny is still hurt from when our parents kicked him out and not believed him."

"I guess that is understandable but he can't hide from this" said Sam. "He needs to face his fears someday."

"I know what you mean but I am not going to betrayal Danny's trust" said Jazz. "When he is ready I will be there for him through thick and thin."

Sam and Tucker smiled before heading off to their houses and rest for the night.

Meanwhile Danny was soaring towards the meeting spot but he was deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice someone was following him.

"Danny!" shouted the fire ghost and tackled the young halfa.

"Ah Syrinx w-what are you doing here?"

"What do you think silly? I was waiting to see if we can hang out here at the human world for a bit as I am a bit curious about it" said Syrinx.

"Can't we do that when I am not in patrol and besides I highly doubt that my mom will allow me as this place has human ghost hunters" said Danny.

"Oh I am not scared of a little human" said Syrinx. "I can take them on as I took down that silly box ghost without much trouble."

Danny slapped his forehead "Syrinx that the reason why we let you fight him is because he is the easiest ghost to mess with."

Syrinx pouts "No fair Danny then how am I supposed to know how strong I am."

"Fine if you like you can come with me in my training with my dad" said Danny. Syrinx squealed in happiness and hugged her friend.

"Oh yes thank you Danny! Come on let's go tell your father" said Syrinx as she was dragging Danny once again.

Danny was about to say something when he saw a neon net coming towards them. He pushed Syrinx aside just before the net could get them both.

"Danny!" shouted Syrinx as she watched her friend being shock before fallen to the ground. She was about to go and help him when she was hit at the chest. "Ouch that hurt!"

"We have a lock on the enemy" said one of the guys in white.

"Roger, preparing to capture the female ghost" said the other male before pointing his ghost weapon at Syrinx. "Aim fire!"

Syrinx gasped before turning intangible and the net just went by her. She looked down to see Danny trying to get out of the net but was having trouble.

"We've lose sight of her!"

"Let's worry about her later! Bring the ghost boy to the truck!"

Danny glared at the guys in white before getting shocked again from the net.

"There is no escaping ghost boy."

"You are under arrest by the order of the government."

"We will be taking you in for questioning and there will be a lot of painful experiments."

Syrinx glared at them before firing an ecto-blast to them. They were blasted away from getting close to Danny. She created a firewall barrier around her fallen friend so that she can get rid of that blasted net.

She burned the net and picked up Danny who was fighting to stay awake.

"Danny, hang in there" whispered Syrinx.

"I-I c-can't" said Danny weakly. "Y-You have to get me out of h-here before I turned to my h-human half Syrinx."

Syrinx nodded before turning both her and Danny intangible and flew up to the highest building. She looked down to see there was a white truck that was following her.

"Damn it" said Syrinx. "Do they have some kind of tracking device or something?"

She looked around to see if she can find Danny's father but so far nothing. That's when Danny changed back to his human form but still stay out cold.

"Come on Skulker, where are you?" said Syrinx before dodging an incoming net. She looked down and saw one of the guys in white wearing goggles and was pointing an ecto gun at them.

'_What do I do? What do I do?'_ thought Syrinx before spotting an alleyway and headed towards there. She placed Danny careful by the trash bin before looking at him with determination.

"I am coming back Danny but I need to go look for your father so he can help me" said Syrinx. "I will be right back, I promise."

With that she flew up and appeared to the guys in white. "Hey meat heads! Over here! Catch me if you can!"

The guys in white went to their truck and chased Syrinx as they were going far away where Danny was at.

**-Break Line-**

**Next chapter: What's going to happen to Danny? Is Syrinx going to be able to find Skulker in time? Wait who is Jack and Maddie Fenton?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I AM SO SORRY EVEYONE!**

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner but I have been getting sick once again…not fevers, it's my kidneys as I might be getting stones once again on my left side.**

**Also I have been taking care of my mother as the same time been looking for a job so…hehe busy but know this that I will not stop this story as I will type this to the end!**

**Anyway, I would love to thank those who faved and alerted this story as for those who reviewed:**

**Invader Johnny, Spidey2, Wishfull-star, Pir84lyf, Lord Jace, Windstorm-5, 13BlueBananas, Guest of honor (Ch. 3 2x), Spatterson (Ch. 1-3), Firestar91, Guest, Totalfangirl01 (Ch. 1-3) and Joey**

'**Bow' I thank you all and hope to see your reviews in this new update and once again I am sorry for the late update.**

**Invader Johnny: oh yes the Fuys in White are bunch of heartless…they have no heart even for the spirit world**

**Spidey2: 'bow' I thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Wishfull-star: thanks and sorry for the wait for this chapter**

**Pir84lyf: haha I don't think no one does**

**Lord Jace: I am glad you like my story and I hope you enjoy reading this new one**

**Windstorm-5: haha will I am glad you love Syrinx and the story and sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it**

**13BlueBananas: Yes I have brought the Guys in White but don't worry, they will get what's coming to them 'smirk' if you like you think of something**

**Oh so many questions and you will find out some of them in this chapter my reader and sorry for the long wait**

**Guest of honor: I glad you enjoying the story and sorry for the wait 'hides behind a wall' Ah ok ok sorry for the delay please don't hurt me!**

**Spatterson (Ch. 1-3): I am glad you are enjoying the story and I am not g**

**oing to tell you, you need to read this chapter to find out hehe**

**Firestar91: I am sorry for the late update but here you go**

**Guest: 'blushes' oh my…hehe I glad you love the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Totalfangirl01 (Ch. 1-3): Haha I love your comments!**

**I love Skulker and Ember but there was not much stories about them…I think or I guess I couldn't find it. I would think that Ember would get her chance to have a kid as she died in a young age so why not Danny, correct? And yes, five year old Danny is cute hehe**

**Sam and Tucker has to be in there still and the guitar, you have to thank my beta reader for my Harry Potter stories as she help me to find it. I am pleased that you love their fight and yes 'smirk' Ember always wins as Skulker is a sucker for her**

**OH GOD NO! TECHNUS, YOU BETTER NOT FIND THAT FILE! Oh damn I mean what file um – so yea Danny's past, yes it is rather sad for him to remember how he ended up in the ghost zone and all hehe**

**Enjoy the delayed chapter I um better (walks off)**

**Joey: I am sorry for the long wait as there has been a lot of things been happening but here is the update hehe**

**Anyway onward to the story!**

**Summary: What if Jack and Maddie Fenton built the ghost portal a bit earlier and five year old Danny Fenton was turned half ghost? What if his parents didn't believe him and runaway to the ghost zone where he meet Ember? What if the ghost pop star diva decided to raise the young halfa?**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. Enjoy everyone.**

Danny opened his eyes slowly before noticing he was in an unfamiliar place. He tried to get up before hissing in pain from his side.

He looked around to see he was in a human room but why?

Danny tried to recall what happen when suddenly the memoires came back. He looked down to see he was in his human half but he was wearing different clothes.

"I…I don't remember having this clothes" said Danny.

"Because your old ones where dirty Daniel."

The young halfa turned around to see a woman in her mid-30s and was wearing a business suit.

The woman smiled "I am glad you are finally awake Danny as your parents have been looking for you for a very long time."

"M-My parents?!" said Danny.

"Oh that's right, you went missing when you were just 5" said the woman before blinking. "Not too worry as I bet you will remember them in no time but I advise you to stay in bed as the policeman found you quite injured in an alleyway."

"Alleyway?" said Danny.

"Yes, you see the police officer that was off duty found you unconscious and you had a few injuries that needed medical attention."

"I…I – ouch" said Danny as he hold onto his side.

"You might want to lie down Daniel while I go get something for you to eat – oh by the way my name is Elena Jones. Your parents should be here soon so I will be right back."

Danny watched as Elena closed the door before he jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain on the side. He tried to transform to his ghost half but nothing.

"Those shocks must have drain me of my ghost powers" said Danny before sitting down on the bed. _'What am I going to do? Did Syrinx make it out alright?'_

Danny stopped when the door opened and came in was Elena with a tray of a sandwich and water. She was also was carrying a bag on her left.

"I didn't know what you like so I just got someone to buy you a sandwich" said Elena as she handed Danny the tray. "Also here are your clothes and some extra ones."

Danny took the bag before looking over at Elena who took a sit right by him.

"There is a bathroom right to your left but I suggest that you should eat and rest some more before doing anything as your body still needs to heal" said Elena.

Danny just nodded while Elena smiled.

"I will stay with you until your parents come and pick you up" said Elena before picking up her phone. "Hello? Yes I'm with Danny. What is that? Oh alright, I will be there shortly."

"I'm sorry Danny but would seem that they need my help. I will be right back shortly" said Elena as she headed out of the door.

Danny sighs before looking down at the sandwich. "I bet mom is pissed right about now and dad is looking for me…I hope Syrinx was able to escape from those idiots in white."

The young halfa grabbed the sandwich and started eating while thinking of a way out of this place. But in his condition, he can barely stand up without getting a sharp pain in his left side or getting a bit dizzy.

Danny decided to lie down before fallen asleep.

-Ghost Zone, Skulker's Island-

Syrinx was hugging her legs and was sobbing.

She was able to find Skulker who blasted those human ghost hunters' tuck. She told him about Danny and led him to where she left him but only to find out that he was nowhere to be found.

They returned to the ghost zone and had to tell the news to Ember who didn't take it lightly.

Syrinx had to get Johnny and Kitty for help to hold down Ember so she wouldn't storm into the human world and burn Amity Park into a crisp just to find her son.

"It's my fault…It's my fault that Danny is gone" said Syrinx as she covered her face onto her legs. "If only I was fast enough, he would be here and everything would be the same."

"Hey it's not your fault" said Kitty as she sits right by Syrinx.

"Then why do I feel so guilty" said Syrinx sadly.

Kitty sighs before hugging the fire ghost "Skulker will find him Syrinx and he will be back where he belongs."

Syrinx was not convinced but nodded her head to not let Kitty know her doubts.

Kitty smiled before getting up "Come on Ember has calm down enough to make a plan to find Danny."

"Alright" said Syrinx before getting up and followed Kitty but when she open the door, Syrinx had her mouth open on how the room looked.

Papers scattered everywhere, weapons pieces, furniture burn to a crisp including the walls.

Syrinx turned over to Kitty "Did a tornado hit this place?!"

Kitty sighs "In a way…Ember started slamming her guitar at Skulker, used her fire powers and was about to teleport to the human world when Shadow snatched her guitar. Skulker and Johnny had enough time to hold her so she would not teleport."

Syrinx stared at her before walking to the kitchen to see Ember crying onto the table while Skulker was trying to confront her.

"I…I um never seen that before" said Syrinx in disbelief.

Kitty giggled "Ember can be rough but she still has emotions. Years back Ember told me that she always wanted to be a mother but never had the chance to as she died quite young."

"So Danny made her wish come true?" said Syrinx.

Kitty nodded "Yes and boy it changed Ember dramatically. Her mind matured and her temper was in control because she didn't want to show a bad example to her new son."

Syrinx sighs sadly "And it's my fault that her happiness was slipped away – I don't deserve to be Danny's friend Kitty!"

"That is not true" said Kitty. "It was those blasted humans who are to blame not yours Syrinx!"

"She is right you know."

Syrinx and Kitty turned to see Ember right by them. Syrinx step back a bit not knowing what Ember might do to her.

Ember sighs "It's was not your fault that my son was taken and I highly doubt that Danny would like to hear his best friend blaming herself about something that she didn't do."

Syrinx nodded.

"Now that is out of the way, we need to find where Danny could be at" said Skulker.

"I can send my shadow to look inside the houses while Kitty and I search at the streets" said Johnny.

Skulker nodded "Alright while I can look around from the sky."

"I rather hypnotize the humans and tell me where they hid my son" hissed Ember before stopping as she saw the look on the others. "What? I was just kidding. Besides Danny has his guitar with him so finding him will not be that hard."

"Right just find a kid with a crystal and black guitar" said Johnny before getting hit by Kitty.

"You idiot, some humans carry their guitars as well" said Kitty.

Ember smirked "But his guitar has his ecto-signature."

"Not only that but there is a tracking chip inside of his guitar just in case for an emergency" said Skulker before handing them each a device. "This will help you find the guitar's signal."

"On it Skulker, come on Kitty" said Johnny while Kitty jumped behind him.

"Come on littleflame, you are coming with me" said Ember as she picked up her pink guitar and strapped it behind her back.

Syrinx pouts "I am not that little!"

Ember smirked "You are to me littleflame, now come on let's go!"

Syrinx sighs before following the ghost pop star as Skulker was not close behind.

-Fentonworks-

"Come on Danny" said Maddie as she guided her son into the house. "Let me show you to your room as we just finished cleaning it up for you. You can decorate it the way you like it later."

Danny followed his human mother upstairs to a door that said 'Danny's Room'. When she opened it, Danny saw there was a bed that had a blue cover, a desk with a computer, dresser with a mirror on it and door that could lead to the closet.

"We didn't know what you like but back then you dreamed that you wanted to be an astronaut" said Maddie.

"Astronaut?" wondered Danny as he has no clue what that means.

Maddie sighs and hugged her son "I know it must be hard to trust us again but give us a chance Danny. We will help you to get used to being here in the human world once again."

Danny wide his eyes before tighten his hand. _'She may be my birth mother but she can never be my real mom like Ember is and the same with my dad.'_

"Well I will let you be as I need to get food ready" said Maddie before heading out the door. Danny stood there before sitting onto the bed.

'_What am I going to do? I can't change into my ghost half as I am still hurt from those shocks'_ thought Danny before looking at the clock. "Might as well wait until it gets dark so I can find my dad but…"

That's when Jack came in with a grin on his face. "Danny, come on lunch is ready before we go out once again."

Danny lifted his eyebrow "We are going out?"

"Your mother wants to enroll you at Casper High so you can start school next week" replied Jack. "Your older sister goes there and she is a great student."

'_Wait does that mean Sam and Tucker goes to that same school? They look about my age'_ thought Danny. "Um what grade I will be in?"

"Mm I believe you will be a freshman" replied Jack before guiding Danny downstairs to the kitchen. Danny took a sit as Maddie handed him his plate before serving her husband and herself.

Maddie smiled "So Danny, tell me what you have been doing for the past nine years in the ghost zone?"

"If you wondering that I was living by myself then you are wrong" said Danny harshly. "I was adopted from two ghosts that cared for me even though I was half human. I didn't know I was a halfa when I accidently transformed into my human half."

Maddie and Jack flinched a bit from their son's tone of voice.

"Danny…we are terribly sorry for what we did to you but honestly we don't know it was you" said Maddie before looking down. "If only if I had thought of looking at the video camera then none of this would have happen."

"Your mother is right Danny" said Jack.

"Whatever" said Danny as he looked away before realizing something was missing. "Where is my guitar?"

"In the living room where we left it" answered Maddie.

Danny got up and walked to the living room where he spotted his guitar by the TV. He sighs in relief before picking it up and strapping it behind him. _'I'm glad I still have this as I don't want to lose it.'_

Danny walked back to the kitchen and took a sit before realizing his human parents were looking at him strangely. "…this guitar was giving to me for my 10th birthday from my adopted parents. My dad was the one that made it just for me and no one else can touch it."

"That would explain a lot" said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny but had a feeling what happen.

"When they were taking to off your guitar, it give an electric shock or burn someone's hands" explain Maddie.

Danny smirk "Oh that, yea when a random ghost tried to steal my guitar…he was fried to a crisp the moment he touched it."

"Danny don't you think it would be safer if you left your guitar here at home" said Maddie.

The young halfa glared at them. "I will not! It's the only connection I have of my parents – my REAL parents! You two may be my birth parents but Ember and Skulker was the ones that raised me not you!"

Maddie and Jack just sit there in silence knowing what their young son said was true.

"Oh Danny" said Maddie softly before shaking it off. She looked at the time before realizing they had a meeting at the school within a few minutes.

"We'll discuss this later for now we must hurry or we will be late for our meeting at the school" said Maddie. "Danny I will let you carry your guitar just promise me that no one touches it, ok?"

"I make no promises…Maddie" said Danny before leaving the kitchen.

Maddie sighs sadly as she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"He just came back to us Maddie, he will come around I just know it" said Jack with a positive look on his face.

Maddie smiled "Your right, we have to show him that we mean no harm to him or any other ghost anymore."

"Right now let's go" said Jack happily.

-Casper High-

Danny was seating just outside the principal's office while his human parents were having a meeting with the principal.

'_What was the point for me coming here? The only thing she did was shook my hand before telling me I had to stay outside of the office…old bag hag! That is what she is!'_

Danny stopped his ranting when the door opened to see Maddie and Jack coming out with Principal Ishiyama.

"Glad that you have your son back Mr. and Mrs. Fenton and starting next Monday, your son will be attending classes. Have a good day."

Danny glared a bit at her before playing his guitar.

Ishiyama frown "I hope you will leave that at home young man as that will be a distraction in the class."

Danny smirked "Love to madam but sadly this guitar is a part of me. Whatever I go, the guitar comes along."

"I suggest Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that you try to control your son as I can see that he was raised by some indecent people" said Ishiyama.

"B-But of course, if you would excuse us" said Maddie before grabbing Danny's hand and out of the office. "What was that Danny?"

"What was what? That old hag looked like she wanted to throw my guitar away from me!" snapped Danny.

Maddie sighs "She was not going to and if she was, we would not allow it. Like you said it is very special to you."

Danny looked into her eyes to see she was telling the truth. _'They are trying I guess I can give some credit for that but…I really am missing my mom and dad.'_

"Come on Danny, classes is about to end so why don't we wait for your sister so we can have a family outing" said Jack. "Maddie don't forget we need to get fudge."

Maddie sighs "But of course Jack, come on Danny let's wait for your sister outside of the school."

Danny nodded _'This day is getting better and better…I just hope I can transform back to my ghost half soon so I can head back home.'_

**-Break Line-**

**Danny McLain out, Danny Fenton returns!**

**Danny is once again reunited with his human parents but it looks like he doesn't like it one bit, oh dear. And that is not it, Danny is going to a human school?!**

**Oh no but he may not be alone…will Tucker and Sam be friends with the young halfa? How about Skulker and Ember? Are they going to be able to get their boy back from the humans?**

**Find out next chapter! Until then everyone, bye! Please leave a review and – NO BLOODY FLAMES!**


End file.
